This is not real
by I.BE.AWEZOME
Summary: What if you went to bed one night and woke up in Shingeki no Kyojin?Well that happens to Emily and she's not sure what's happening... Follows Anime.Rated T for gore and curse words please follow and leave a review! Also I need help on who I'm going to be her love interest so if you have an idea of who that should be leave a review! . Have a nice day.
1. Just a dream

When I woke up I felt _different. _It's hard to explain but it just felt off some how.I sat up and threw the brown blanke-Wait WHAT?My blankets aren't brown they're blue and my room didn't have a window next to my fact my room didnt look like _my _room at room had all my favirote drawings on it plus my Daryl Dixon(_Walking Dead)_ and _Adventure time _poster on it,but this room didn't have a single thing on it!What the _Heck _is going on here?I got up and walked out of the door I walked down the stairs which I have never seen in my live and quietly called for my parents"Mom...Are you there?"I walked into what I asumed was the the see my mom._Thank God!_"Um Mom"Her head whipped towards me and a soft smile formed"Hey,hon way don't you go get cleaned up in the bathroom and I'll get your plate ready"I nodded and went to the bathroom._That's weird how do I don't even know how i knew where the bathroom wa-_My thought was cut off as I look at the mirror.I looked younger than I was suppose to be...I'm suppose to look like a thirteen year old girl not seven!My brown hair was it a braid and my brown eyes face looked child-like.

I ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen."Um how old am I mommy..."I asked raised her eyebrow"What do you mean silly you're nine"she said with her beautiful smile."Now go eat your food and then you can go and play with the other kids"I nodded and sat brown bowl had grey-ish gooey stuff in it._Yuck what the hell is this stuff..."_Um mom, what is that"I said gesturing to the grey goop."hmm oh that's the same stuff we have every morning ,hun."she said kindly."oh"I muttered."ok"I took my spoon and scooped up some of it._Well here I go._I put the spoon in my mouth and tried not to gag as it reached my taste buds._Well this will be a long_ eating my...interesting meal I sat down and tried to process all that's last thing I remember was falling asleep and then coming here so maybe it's a dream...

"Mom where do we live"

"Shiganshina"

"Like with titans!?"I whispered._Oh MY GOD!Please nononono!This is not good at all._

"No honey the titans stay outside the walls"she said frowning"That's how we lost your was part of the scouting legion dont you reamber it was only four years ago..."Her voice was distant sounding.I hated seeing her like dad had died while in the army four years ago and I learned to live with the if I'm in Attack on titan then what year is it the colossal could attack any day!

"mom what year is it?"

"844 don't you already know that ,hon..."

"Um yes i just wanted to make sure"That means I have one year till that day...

_ .knock._

Mom opened the brown door ."Hello could Emily come out to play?"I could hear a small voice call out."Sure,Cam".My mom turned around and said"Emily your friend is here."_Cam?I have a friend named Cam...could that be her at the door!_I got up and ran to the door to see my best eyes turned huge It was Cam but little kid beautiful dirty blond hair done in two pigtails her brown eyes shining. I smiled wildly"camera!".She gave me a confused look"What the heck is a camera?"_oh yea guess they don't have those yet..._"Um never mind"_wow nice going Emily!_After giving me a weird look my mom spoke"Be back by dinner"She smiled.I nodded and me and Cam ran off.

"So how's it going "I asked casually.

"You seem weird today"

"well you seem weird everyday"

We both started laughing

I heard yelling and turned were three boys beating up a fourth boy._Is that who I think it is...Armin Alert!_I ran to the group"Hey you bastards ,leave him alone before I make you!"They turned to me and laughed.I smirked._You're messing with a black belt haha these boys are in for alot of pain..._The tallest boy spoke "What are you going to do about it,shorty!"I could practically feel the steam rising off my head.I snapped.I ran to the tall boy and kicked him right in the balls."FUCK"he kneeled down giving me the opportunity to kick him in the buddys looked at me with round eyes.I glared at them"take him away before i do the same to you!"They quickly grabbed grabbed there unconscious friend and ran away.I looked at Armin."Are you ok?"I gave him my hand and pulled him up."ya thanks to you"he said brushing his pants off."My name's Armin Alert,what's yours?"He said smiling and held out his hand."My name's Emily River"I said shaking his hand._Oh my god I'm fangirling so bad right now..._

**Hey guys !I hope you like my story XD I've never really done much on fanfiction but I'm hoping to be a lot more active!Um btw Cams full name is Cameron but Emily calls her camera as a nickname :P incase you didn't know. please feel free to point out** _any _**mistakes I make. Try not to make rude reviews ^.^ also I tend to do this a lot( ...)haha Im also thinking about who I should pair emily off with any ideas?I also need to pair Cam off wif someone so...well I don't NEED to but y' .**


	2. Not a dream anymore

I look at Armins beautiful blue eyes and wanted to cry._Oh my goodness Armin freaking alert is standing right there!what do I say?_"Um are you ok, Armin?Those douchebags seemed to be punching you"_.No shit I Really just ask that!_"Um ya but they didn't get me to bad thanks to you"He smiled.

"EMILY!"

I turned around to see Cam running towards me,round tears in her brown eyes."I thought they were going to kill you!"She gave a small laugh"more like the other way around".Cam glared at him"And who are you"she said rudely.I was about to snap her neck off._How dare you talk to him like that!He's one of my favorite characters!_He gave her a smile despite her angry expression."Oh how rude of me!I'm Armin alert I live near by"He held out a hand but she ignored it."My name is Cameron friends call me Cam"She said with her head held smiled even more"Oh I like your name Cam".She gave him a glare"I said my _friends_ call me Cam!You have to earn the right, shrimp".O-oh ok"he looked sad and it broke my heart."Cam!"I said in annoyance."Hey you had to earn the right to,don't you remember".We looked at each other and giggled and when we stopped Armin spoke"H-hey if y-you guys want you can with me and my friends to see the scout regiment leave...".My eyes widened._Scouting regiment!That meant I would see my favorite character ever!Captain Levi..._"Yes we have to go!"I looked at me with startled expression."S-sorry I-I just really _love_ the scouting legion"I say looking at my feet."It's settled then."He said taking my started running through the streets,Cam right behind us.

Once we got there Armin pointed to a boy and a girl,Whom I already knew the name of."These are my friends,Mikasa and Eren!"_HOLYHOLYHOLYHOLYHOLYGODDDD._"U-um my name is Emily River i-it's a big pleasure to meet you two"Eren smiled and pulled me into a cheeks turned red and I could feel them burn."u-u-u-u"I couldn't form spoke "Eren,you could let go of her now".He released his tight grip on me and then something unexpected happened.

_Slap!_

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIEND LIKE THAT YOU JACKASS !"Cam stood there with a hand on his face."Ouch that hurt" he mumbled."And it's not like she objected or anything...". Cam looked at him with a deadly was about to say something when armin shouted"Hey look there they are!"I looked at the street to see the horse walking towards the gate.I looked until my eyes found what they were looking for._Captain_ Levi...His height made it challenging to spot face was _perfect_.Those dule steel grey eyes were looking forwards porcelain skin was Beautiful. His horse kneaded the ground in anticipation._I would love_-my thoughts were cut off as a hand waved in front of my face.

What?"

"Who are you drooling over?"Cam said with a smirk.

I raised my hand to my mouth._I really am drooling over him..._

_"_N-nobody"I said trying my best to hold back the blush.

"_I_ saw who she was staring at"Eren said with a sly smile.

My eyes widened._No no no don't Eren!_

_"_Who"Cam said"tell me!'

"She was staring at captain Levi!"He said laughing hard.

Armin and cam giving a small face turned beet red.

"N-no!"I said stuttering.

"What ever we all witnessed it"

After that day we all hung out almost every day.I started to slowly forget that this was a wasn't like it was bad to be in this world... was almost a year since I came here meaning the callosal was going to arrive any day now...I knew I wasn't even prepared for minute it wasn't there next minitue it was. soon as we saw it's ugly face our lives changed.I had to get to my mom befo-

_BOOM!_

It kicked the gate open.I fast enough because when i got there I saw my mother in the hands of a had long ginger hair with forest green had a grin on its face as it looked at my mother looked at me and gave me a sweet running down her beautiful still she smiled."Mommy"I titan bit her head off,blood splattering the titans smile grew.I could feel the tears coming down my face.I would never see my moms brilliant sweet voice nothing more than a a brown eyes would never sparkle as she talked about her favorite books._I _would never see her again because of that _FUCKING_ monster took her from me and I would have my revenge on titans.I saw the titan pluck her limbs off one by one and put them slowly down its .I can't remember her like this!I turned and ran to the was a start of a new this wasn't a dream anymore.

**Hey y'all this chapter was sad :(But it HAD to happen for the future i have planned out :P**

**OK i'm not sure who to pair this gurl out wif so maybe you could leave a review Also I might Pair Cam wif somebody to but I'M not surrrre so yA review who you would like to pair the girls up with and I'll probably do it...I"M a Jean and Levi type of persone myself but Cam I don't think would go with either so Probably not for A NICE DAY RATE REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW ME BE MY STALKER IDK JUST READ ITTTTTT!(not to sound desperate or anything...)**


End file.
